Recently, in a cellular wireless technique, a reduction of a transmission delay (i.e., a low transmission delay) is developed by improvement of a communication speed, as represented by a communication standard defined as a LTE (long term evolution).
Accordingly, conventionally, application of the cellular wireless technique to a telematics application for a vehicle is limited to a control, which does not require a precise real time response, such as a web service, a tracking service for a stolen vehicle, and a remote engine start service. On the other hand, in future, a development for vehicle control using information, which requires the precise real time response, is expected.
It is considered to execute a driving support control of a subject vehicle using information indicative of a behavior of vehicles (including the subject vehicle and an object vehicle) on a road, a shape of the driving road, existence or non-existence of an on-coming vehicle near an intersection and the like, which is received via a base station, and to feedback information indicative of a behavior of the subject vehicle controlled by the driving support control as a communication control system for executing the above vehicle control.
Here, when the base station to be communicated with the subject vehicle is switched while driving the vehicle, in order to prevent a lost of received information, a frame is expanded, an upstream frame, which is not transmitted, is specified by transmitting and receiving information including information indicative of the order, the frame is transmitted from a certain base station to another base station, which is disposed toward a driving direction of the subject vehicle, the lost of the frame is detected at the another base station, and a resending operation of the lost frame is requested to the subject vehicle (please refer to Patent Literature No. 1, for example).
However, in a conventionally disclosed system, even though the lost of received information is prevented, a real-time property of the information is missed. In such a case, the system does not provide a countermeasure. Thus, a safety for driving support control may be reduced, for example. Thus, a problem may arise such that an user might be dangerous.